The Matchmaker
by ChocoMalt
Summary: One 'incident' changed Malisa's life forever. She lost her memory. She lost her friends. And most importantly, she lost her identity as the online matchmaker known as Malt. When manages to get them back, she realizes there's still one thing missing. Only one guy who holds the key to her past but the only problem is, that particular guy seems to be avoiding her.
1. Prologue

_**It's been almost four years...**_

_...Four years since Malt..._

_**Yesterday, I heard her name again.**_

"Have you heard of that person? - What was her name? - Oh, that's right! It's Malt!" The girls giggled as they gossiped, loudly and ran off to class.

I stopped mid-step. My heart began pulsating inside my chest. Was I just hearing things? She couldn't have meant-? Right?

I sped to my locker trying to block out the sound people around me chattering. I never adjusted well to big changes - this year, was a new school - and even with the year being almost over, I was still nervous in such a big campus. My palms were moist as I turned the dial on my padlock, quickly shoving my books into my locker. I felt nauseous. The last time I had heard or seen anyone ask for Malt was the day Malt disappeared.

"You okay? HEY!-" I slumped down against the locker as the sound of someone close by calling out loudly, slowly faded out.

_**I had thought she was gone forever...**_

"It will be fine, she'll be alright when she wakes up." A soft voice spoke. My eyes fluttered open, alarmed. Where am I?

"Malisa, you're alive!" I felt warm fingers wrap around my wrists. "How are you feeling?"

I smiled, seeing the familiar face. It felt like I had just awoken from a long nap.

"Irene, what are you doing here?" I managed to asked.

"Um..." Irene hesitated. "Surprise?"

I laughed, feeling nostalgic.

"I'm sorry, you're just hard to surprise." Irene chuckled, returning my smile.

"Well, there must be a reason." I countered, smirking. "Good to see you again."

"I came with school." Irene admitted.

"School? They allowed for you to come here?" I asked, supporting myself to sit up.

"You haven't heard? There's a drama festival here!" Irene looked surprised.

"You know how I am." I smiled, weakly.

"There was that and also I wanted to see your new school." Irene smiled. "Especially because I missed this CSI detective observativeness of yours."

"To begin our tour, this is the nurse's office." I joked.

"What happened?" Irene asked brushing me off, looking serious.

"I don't know." I replied. "I was just-"

"Was it Her?" Irene asked, narrowing her eyebrows. "Was it Malt?"

I looked up at her, frowning anxiously, and nodded.

"I think she's back." I said.


	2. un

stared blankly at the log on screen of the email page. It had been four years since I last logged on as Malt.

Deep breaths Malisa. Deep breaths. It won't happen again. It won't be like the past.

xx

_"Malisa, it doesn't matter what happens, I'll protect you." Dom spoke, certain and confident with what he said._

_"Thanks, but I can't always rely on you." I said._

_"I want you to." Dom answered._

_"If I have to choose between Malt or Malisa, you know what I will do right?" I asked._

_"Yeah, so don't be scared. Just do it. Just be yourself." He replied._

xx

I carefully input the login details and shut my eyes, tightly. I pressed the enter key and waited for it to load.

Open your eyes, don't be scared Malisa. There won't be-

I opened my eyes and scrolled past about a dozen emails addressed to Malt. Some of which I was afraid to open. I kept scrolling, until one email caught my eye.

_**Ailee - When is it time? - 12 hours ago**_

Ailee? She was the girl that talked about Malt today...

I clicked open the email, no longer feeling as anxious.

_**From: Ailee**_

_**To: Malt**_

_**Subject: When is it time?**_

_Dear Malt,_

_I know it's useless to hope for a reply. I heard you could make miracles happen but I haven't heard anyone talk about you for ages...For you this may be a measly problem but I want to ask you about something...My friends keep telling me that it's weird that I haven't gone on a date with my boyfriend when we've already been going out for six months. Is it weird? Does he maybe not want to? Should I go on a date? Please help me. Thank you so much for even just reading you._

_-Ailee_

All of the nervous feelings I had early of bringing Malt back had vanished. After reading the email, I realized what I had forgotten. The reason for Malt in the first place when I heard the desperation of not having anyone to talk to or ask. When you have no one to turn to the most painful thing was to wake up in the morning. I was Malt for these people ... and these people were waiting for me.

_**From: Malt**_

_**To: Ailee**_

_**Subject: When the time is right.**_

_Ailee, I have to thank you for making me realize something important today. You made me realize that the length or amount of time does not matter when you allow for things to happen naturally. Things will happen inevitably when the time is right. Your friends should not be the reason for you to go on a date. It should be yours and his decision only. There is nothing wrong with waiting for the perfect time when the time is right. It will happen and then, you will savor is and enjoy it. You. Not your friends. There is want and there is don't want but right now there is only 'when the time is right'._

_-Malt_

I eagerly clicked on the send button and logged off. It wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be.

This time, Malt is back.

xx

_"They think that Irene is Malt?" Dom asked, raising an eyebrow._

_We sat on the edge of the flower bed, waiting for Irene._

_"No, they think that one of my friends are," I sighed. "That includes me too."_

_"But why?" Dom continued._

_"I don't know how or why." I spoke, kicking my shoes off._

_"Well, I don't think you should worry about it." Dom patted my back. "Just be careful."_

_"I will." I replied, jumping down from the flower bed._

_"Should I walk you home?" Dom asked._

_"No, Irene and I are going to go to the arcade." I pulled my school bag down._

_"Can I join?" Dom jumped down too._

_"Let me have some alone time with girls for once." I joked, swatting him on the back._

_"Aww, but I'll miss you." He countered._

_"I'll miss you too, but you won't die without me." I smirked. "And I already have Irene, so I can't."_

_"How could you do this to me? And with Irene? I thought we were..." Dom cut his sentence short and started laughing. I shook my head and headed off to meet Irene._

xx

I walked into school, my head held high.

"Hey! Did you hear? Malt is back! I heard someone got a reply!" The girls began gathering around the lockers chattering loudly once again. This time I comfortably listened.

"I know! I think I'm going to try it out too!" One girl squealed.

"Yes! Do you have a link?" The first girl asked.

"Yes, her old blog and the email she replied with!"

I slammed my locker shut, smirking. Malt was back.

"Ailee! You got a reply?" Ailee's friend approached her as she sat down next to Ailee in the cafeteria.

"I wasn't expecting it but I did." Ailee smiled shyly. "She gives good advice, you guys should try."

"Really?" Ailee's friend questioned excitedly. "So what did you ask her about?"

"It's a secret." Ailee replied.

I stood up from my lunch table as lunch ended and I headed to my locker.

Malt is back.

oo

**A/N: Anything in italics...is a flashback or a memory.**


End file.
